


Hangover

by creativwritingmind



Series: Three [27]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Grammys Afterparty Aftermath, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-15
Updated: 2017-03-15
Packaged: 2018-10-05 16:07:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10312034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativwritingmind/pseuds/creativwritingmind





	

The first thing Josh came aware of when he woke up was the fireworks behind his eyes that riddled through his brain like needles. If he would have been able he would probably have got up to puke, but as he rolled to the side groaning he decided that staying cuddled up to the warm, soft body beside him was the way better decission. Drowsy he pushed his nose deeper into what seemed to be a neck and inhaled the sweet, female sent, his overhung brain only slowly catching up on the fact that a woman lay beside him, her feet entangled in his own, his arm drapped around her middle, both of them stark naked. 

See, normally Josh wouldn't have been the one to complain about something like that, he was way too mature to skip life's free presents, but as he dizzy opened one eye, the daylight stinging into his brain like a knife his eyes catched the blonde, fine curls running down the womens perfect shaped shoulder, the pale skin of her neck and most importantly...the tanned one of the chest she lay on. Josh should have known better then to shoot up with a "Fuck!" and froze the moment he came into a sitting position, his head catched between his hands, desperatly trying to hold it together while the pain exploded. 

Beside him there where the rustling of sheets, various groans and quiet curses, and as he finally managed to turn his head and look down through his fingers, his hand still covering his eyes, he found the whole dimension of the disaster splashed out beside him. Jenna lay on her back, both of her hands pressed hard against her face, obviously not caring much about the fact that the sheets had slipped and she was naked to the waist. Tyler on the other hand lay rolled to his side and held his stomach, pearls of sweat forming on his head, trying hard to hold back the inevitable.

After some seconds he lost, fell out of bed more then he climbed and stumbled to the bathroom, slamming the door shut behind him. Cringing on hearing his friend puke his heart out Josh found that he was doing ok as long as he didn't moove too much, still he would have to get water soon as his tongue was dry and heavy. Being distracted by the massive hungover that slowed his brain he jumped as a hand suddenly came to lay at the small of his back, traveling upwards over his shoulder to his neck and down on the other side again. Maybe it was the state his body were in, maybe it was the fact that he hadn't been touched like this for a long time but Josh felt his head falling foreward and his eyes falling close while his heartbeat sped up. 

Her voice rose a shiver in his veins while she continued to just trace his shape with her palm, slow and steady and calm somehow. "Are you ok?" she asked, into the now lingering silence, as there were no more sounds out of the bathroom. He didn't answer right away, so she sat up and simply leaned in, kissed him, in a way she shouldn't but that felt so familiar suddenly. Leaning back Jenna observed his face and smiled, taking all his pains away for a moment. "Did..we.." Josh stumbled upon his words then, trying to arrange the flash backs that slowly dawned in his mind. 

Jenna, dancing with him at the grammys afterparty. Tyler, drowning shots with him, at the bar, both watching the singers wife mesmerizing every man in the room by just being there. A silent lift ride, drunken stumbling through the hotels corridor. Jennas cute giggle as Tyler failed to open the door with the key card. The sigh he gave as Josh snatched the card out of his hand and took care of it. Saying goodby, hugging with Tyler and Jen and somehow and suddenly her lips on his. Surprise, terror, addiction, all in once in one single moment. 

The eye contact with his best friend, standing behind her, watching them kiss with darkened eyes. The silent conversation between them. Tyler, starting to walk backwards into the room, dragging them along, until they could close the door behind them...that's where he lost trace. After it all had been hands and feels and mouths and kisses. Josh couldn't even tell anymore were the one ended and the other began, it was just love and love and even more of it and so much energy bound up between them. 

It left him used up, and drained and...different. Leaning his head onto her shoulder, accepting the embrace she gave Josh inhaled, breathed. This shouldn't have happened. This was bad. Tyler crawled back to them somewhen along the hours. Without a word, without the need to explain or construct they matched together, Jenna craddeling her husbands face in her chest, softly stroking his hair while he slept, Josh curled up behind her, holding her close and sending his breath down her spine. They all knew that their minds would been cleared up when they would wake up again, but for that moment they all just drifted into sleep, not thinking too much of tomorrow.


End file.
